lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Ben 10: Omniverse The Video Game
|image= |release date=December 4th, 2014 |genres=Action, adventure |modes = Single player, two player simultaneous |ratings = ESRB: PS3, PS4, Wii u, and Xbox 360: E10+, Nintendo DS: E, PEGI: PS3, Wii, and Xbox 360: 7+, Nintendo 3DS, PSV: 3+ |platforms = Xbox 360, Xbox 1, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS |bg=green |txt=#fff9e2 |font=Arial }} LEGO Ben 10: Omniverse The Video Game is a LEGO Ben 10 video game featuring lots of episodes from the long-running Man of Action series, Ben 10: Omniverse. It is developed by Travelers Tales and is included on platforms including PS3, PS4, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox 1, PSVita, 3DS, Apple Mac and many more. Gameplay In this game you can control the Omnitrix. By doing so you hold down the top button on you're controller for about 5 seconds and you can choose what alien you want to be. Select the alien and then you become the alien of you're choice. In gameplay and the hub, you can unlock new aliens. The most expensive is Feedback, you also have to get all 1000 gold bricks to unlock him. Playing as other characters like, Rook, Gwen, Kevin or Grandpa Max are very simple. Good luck! Voice Actors *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson *Tara Strong - Young Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson - Rook Blonko *Paul Eiding - Max Tennyson *David Kaye - Khyber *Corey Burton - Malware *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson/Young Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin/Young Kevin Levin *Tara Platt - Ester Characters *Ben Tennyson *Young Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Khyber *Zed *Malware *Blukic *Driba *Gwen Tennyson *Young Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ester *Mr. Baumann *Bubble Helmet *Fistina *Liam *Psyphon *Princess Looma Red Wind *Princess Attea *Dr. Physcobos *Rad Dudesman *Pakmar *Zombozo *Dr. Animo *Azmuth *Ben Tennyson (23rd Dimension) *Tetrax Shard (23rd Dimension) *Azmuth (23rd Dimension) *Sevenseven (23rd Dimension) *Sandra Tennyson *Professor Blaney T. Hokestar *Screegit *Pax *Solid Plugg *Sumo Slammer Warrior *Argit *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Lord Empereor Milleous *Megawhatts *Fistrick *Corvo *Hoodlum *Seebik *Phil *Magister Patteliday *Trumbilpulor *Rayona *Rook Shi *Rook Shim *Rook Shar *Rook Bralla *Rook Da *Young One *Professor Paradox *Sixsix *Sevenseven *Eighteight *Tummyhead *Sheriff Wat-Senn *Incursean Warrior *Mr. Smoothy *DNAlien Warrior *Vilgax *Ben 10, 000 *Malgax *Albedo(can access ultimate aliens) *Albedo(true form) Omnitrix Aliens *Alien X *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Articguana *''Blitzwolfer'' *Big Chill *Brainstorm *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *''ChamAlien '' *Chromastone *Clockwork *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Eye Guy *Echo Echo *''Fasttrack'' *Four Arms *''Frankenstrike'' *''Ghostfreak'' *Goop *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Humungousaur *''Jetray'' *Jury Rigg *Lodestar *NRG *Nanomech *Rath *Ripjaws *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Snare-oh *Spitter *Terraspin *Toepick *Upchuck *''Upgrade'' *Water Hazard *Way Big *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 *Astrodactyl *Ball Weevil *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Feedback *Gravattack *Gutrot *Kickin Hawk *Molestache *Pesky Dust *The Worst *Toepick *Walkatrout Nemetrix Aliens *Buglizard *Crabdozer *Hypnotick *Mucilator *Omnivoracious *Slamworm *Terroranchula *Tyrannopede *Vicetopus Ultimatrix Aliens(Albedo only) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Gravattack *Ultimate Arcticguana *Ultimate Rath *Ultimate Albedo *All of Ben's alien forms Levels TO BE ANNOUNCED Category:LEGO Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:Ben 10